Istanbul, Istanbul, Turkey
Istanbul is a Turkish city in the Istanbul-Silivra metroplex. The city is the largest in Turkey, and was formerly the largest in the world under the name Constantinople. It is bordered by Çatalca and Silivri to the west, and Gebze and Sile to the east. It has a population of about 15M, and a size of 2,109mi^2 (3,394 km). It is the world's only bicontinental city. The Flag Istanbul's flag is very simple, being only a red banner, with an emblem of the capitol building embedded into it. Tourist Destinations Istanbul's flag is very simple, being only a red banner with a picture of the capital building on it. Hagia Sofia Known as the house of divine wisdom, it is the most splendid monument of Byzantine art and the symbol of Istanbul. Initially it was a Christian cathedral, then a mosque for five centuries and now it has become a museum and one of the main tourist attractions of Istanbul, visited by millions of tourists every year. Blue Mosque Located in front of the Hagia Sophia, in the center of the city and very close to Topkapi Palace, without doubt the most famous and visited by tourists traveling to Istanbul. Its name is due to more than 20,000 blue tiles that adorn the dome and the top of the mosque. To enter the mosque you must wear the appropriate clothes and take off your shoes before entering. Women should wear shoulders and covered hair. Grand Bazaar This building is one of the largest and oldest markets in the world where you can shop for handicrafts, jewelry and clothes. Its extension reaches 45,000 square meters and about 20,000 people work there. Its thousands of colorful stalls are a walk that is worth going through, hundreds of vendors will be waiting for you with negotiating desire. Topkapi Palace This castle symbolizes the power that Constantinople reached as the seat of the Ottoman Empire. In addition, it was the main residence of the sultans of that Empire and has some of the most valuable objects in the world that are worth seeing. Topkapi Palace is considered one of the great Muslim works of its kind and today it has become one of the most admired monuments in Istanbul. Climate Istanbul has a typically continental climate, with a relatively high relative humidity . It differs greatly from the climate of other areas of Turkey such as the northern or southern region. During the summer months temperatures usually reach 30ºC with a shortage of rainfall, although at night it cools quite a bit. During winter the temperature ranges between 10 and 15ºC, falling significantly as night falls. The best stations to travel to Istanbul are spring and autumn , due to its mild climate, with temperatures between 18 and 23ºC, perfect for walking and getting to know the city without stress. Culture Language The language of Istanbul is Turkish , although due to the large influx of Spanish tourists you will find many people who speak Spanish. If you know English you will also have more ease to communicate. Religion Islam is the majority religion in Turkey. The majority of Muslims in Turkey are Sunni (74%), Alevís (25%). The Islam that is lived in Istanbul is more open and tolerant than that of most Muslim countries in the world. Proof of this is that Istanbul is one of the few places where one can attend a religious celebration, even in the Blue Mosque. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Turkish Cities Category:10K+ Inhabitants Category:50K+ Inhabitants Category:100K+ Inhabitants Category:500K+ Inhabitants Category:1M+ Inhabitants Category:5M+ Inhabitants Category:10M+ Inhabitants Category:Istanbul-Silivra Metro Cities Category:Most Populous Cities Category:Asian Cities Category:European Cities Category:Istanbulite Cities Category:Region Capitals Category:Country Largest Cities Category:Region Largest Cities Category:Cities of Fame